vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Wario
I'm-a Wario! I'M-A GONNA WEEN! Wario is a recurring character in the Mario ''series, the protagonist of the ''Wario Land and WarioWare series, and a wrestler in VGCW. He and Waluigi form tag team Wario Ware Inc., and are former Co-Op Champions. In the Mario ''series Wario is basically Mario if he was stronger, fatter, and a greedy bastard. Starting off as the antagonist in Super Mario Land 2, the fat man branched off into his own spin-off series Wario Land. But that wasn't enough for Wario, he wanted more. Seeing Mario get multiple franchises in Kart racing and parties, it wasn't long until Wario started another franchise called Warioware. In the event he needs a partner for something (e.g. Tennis), he can rely on Waluigi. In VGCW ''Have a rotten day! To be quite perfectly honest, Wario doesn't even really realize that he's in a wrestling league. He heard the words "Money in the Bank" while watching on TV, hopped on his bike, and made a beeline straight for VGCW, and basically just signed whatever sketchy documents Baz McMahon handed him. He's just here to take out whoever stands between him and that suitcase full of money, and the gold... D'oh I Missed! Wario made a bad first impression, losing his debut match against JonTron. He gained some fans in an Elimination tag team match against Gerudo Skies after his partner Waluigi was quickly eliminated by count-out. Wario managed to defeat Ganon and gave Zangief a difficult match before finally giving in. Even so, Wario had one of the weakest starts of any VGCW wrestler, going on a long losing streak only briefly interrupted by a single victory over the Prince of Jobbers. Wario suffered a Christmas backstage beatdown at the hands of Segata Sanshiro, and even lost the chance to grab his coveted Money in the Bank briefcase to Nappa. Even Waluigi had more success, actually managing to capture a title on the same night as Wario's greatest failure. Fortune once again evaded Wario in the 2013-01-16 Royal Rumble match, during which he was one of the final three remaining competitors. The normally lazy and selfish treasure hunter fought fiercely against Ash Ketchum, only for both to be eliminated one after the other by Dan Hibiki, who earned the title shot that Wario so desperately desired. Battling Bankruptcy Wario and Waluigi's tag team, Wario Ware Inc., finally managed to achieve victory on 2013-02-01 against The Practice. The team's winning ways would be short-lived, however, as in their very next outing Wario was pinned by Vegeta in the first round of the 2013-02-10 tag tournament. The team had another chance to earn a Co-Op Championship match, but squandered it on 2013-02-22 when Waluigi's presence in the ring got them disqualified just as Wario was about to secure the pinfall. The team hit rock bottom in a rematch against The Practice when Wario suffered a tremendous beating throughout the match, resulting in a loss for Wario Ware Inc. after Dr. Wily held a pin on him for a solid seven seconds. Golden Opportunity In spite of Wario's poor track record, he was granted a chance along with five others to earn a shot at VGCW gold in a Hell in a Cell contest on 2013-03-26. After a fierce match, Wario managed to put all of his weight into one last dropkick that knocked out Arino on the spot and earned the garlic guzzler his chance for gold against the Casual Champion, Red. The two squared off on the 2013-04-02 show with Wario clearly determined to prove he hadn't earned the title match on a fluke, repeatedly slamming the young Pokémon trainer to the mat. Despite landing multiple finishers, Wario couldn't manage to keep Red pinned for longer than a 1-count. After being knocked around for most of the match, Red mounted a huge comeback, pinning Wario and keeping his belt. Wrestling MicroGames With his chance at the Casual Belt behind him, Wario continued to make valiant efforts in the ring, despite his lack of any titles, and began turning his career around. On 2013-04-23, he managed to handily put one of the current Tag-Team title holders, Zangief, to rest after a long and brutal match. Beating Zangief was enough in Dracula's eyes to give him a number one contender match for the VGCW championship in a Fatal Four-Way cage match against Dr. Wily, DK, and Arino. Wario had a decent showing in the match, but it wasn't enough as Wily was able to escape the cage. Wario and Waluigi once again teamed up as Wario Ware Inc. on the May 15th stream. They faced Dream Teamcast in one of longest tag team battles yet. Despite Waluigi being speared through the barricade and appearing to be down for the count, he managed to get up on time thanks to Ryo resetting the timer. Eventually. The match trudged on, long enough for Bazza to issue a five minute ultimatum: if the match wasn't over by then, it would be ruled as a draw. Wario and Waluigi managed to get their act together in time and performed a tag team maneuver that was enough to put away Segata before the clock ran out, giving Wario Ware Inc. their second win as a tag team. After the Dream Teamcast debacle, Wario knew he would have to bulk up if the team was to win their future #1 Contenders match. For two weeks, Wario gorged on garlic and worked out in his garage until it was time to hit the ring again against the Super Mario Bros. on 2013-05-29. The training regimen paid off as Wario was able to endure a barricade blast (after delivering a barricade blast of his own earlier) to put away Luigi to earn the team their first chance at gold together. It's Reigning Coins The two would meet three short days later at End Game 4, WarioWare and Gerudo Skies finally facing off in a rematch more than five months in the making. This match was slightly different than Gerudo Skies' past title defenses, being a Tornado Tag match with all four competitors active, mirroring the two teams' prior encounter, though this time elimination rules were not in effect. Some expected the might of Ganondorf to end the match quickly, but in a complete reversal of expectations, Waluigi held his own against Ganon for most of the match, even drawing blood from the Dark Lord first. Meanwhile, Wario and Zangief traded blows, and after several minutes of beatings on both sides, the two switched targets... and while Wario kept Ganon occupied, Waluigi was able to pin Zangief, taking the match for WarioWare. Gerudo Skies had been dethroned after 104 days, and Wario had his first taste of championship glory in the VGCW. Non-Royal Rumble Record Wariobutt.gif|Wario doing what he does best Mp3wario.gif|Footage of Wario's vacation on Waluigi's Island Wario.png|Wario's old appearance class.gif|Class is back in session Category:Wrestler Category:Co-Op Team Wrestler Category:Co-Op Team Champion